chronicles_of_wrathfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Sheets
Character Summary Robin Sheets is a secondary character throughout the Chronicles of Wrath and is a supportive character for her best friend Tess Ward primarily in book one. She takes on a prominent role in book 3, her emotionlessness coming in handy during the war, and is one of the few on Wrath who retains her full sanity post-war. Personality Robin started out kind, emotional, and loaded with convictions, but gave up her emotions in order to acquire powerful weapons (to supplement her lack of caliber due to her human blood). However, she is a very skilled actress and hides her lack of emotions even from the hyper-observant Tess for almost an entire book. In addition, Robin herself is extremely observant (just like many on her team), though she doesn't often speak up about those observations due to her lack emotions, which often mean that she doesn't care as much when she makes urgent observations as other people might. Robin takes care of Tess Ward, though she leads her own life throughout the series despite the prominence of Tess throughout her life. She cares a lot about Tess's son and Robin's own godson, who she does her best to raise until Tate Barnett takes him in. She considers Claude a son and Mal Summers, Cameron Wells and Tess Ward her own siblings, but Robin's biggest agenda is the assistance of her family back on Terra. Appearance Robin is the second-tallest girl on the team, second only to Faye, and starts out in disguise. She dyes her hair orange and wears purple contacts upon entrance to Evergrove due to the expectation of magic-related appearances and the discrimination against humans at Evergrove. Later on, she stops dying her hair, though she often still wears her contacts. After the war, she has a completely metal leg and much of the rest of her is now made of metal. She is the prettiest girl on the team by Evergrove beauty standards, and is of Latina and Thai descent. She carries weapons on her almost constantly. Abilities * Weapons - she is in possession of metal, clawlike weapons that aid her greatly in combat, making her fearsome as a specialist fighter. She is well-trained in combat even before Evergrove, due to her experiences on Terra, and her gloves make her even better in battle despite her lack of magical ability. By the end of the series, she can fight roughly on par with Tess (though Tess is headed toward sickness at the time, it is still an impressive feat). * Multilingual - just like all Evergrove students and graduates, she speaks the Evergrove mishmash dialect, which gives her basic skills in all five languages it is comprised of. She also speaks at least one Terran language. * Intelligence - Robin is very smart, which is exacerbated by her lack of emotional bias. * Military training ** Krav Maga, or a like martial art ** Basic weapons training ** Basic soldiering in preparation for war * Acting skill - Robin is a skilled actress, fooling even Tess and Faye for a while, and plays emotions across her face out of habit. If she had decided to go into an acting profession, she would have been very successful. She can play many roles, though "Robin Sheets" is her primary one. * Observation - Just like a number of people on her team, she is exceptionally observant, though she doesn't often voice her observations to the rest of Wrath. * Emotionlessness - her lack of emotions assists her throughout the war and, though it almost kills her at one point, generally makes her an objective third party. She can occasionally become a bit callous, but she is very good at saying what needs to be said. Trivia * Robin's favorite color is orange, which is why she dyes her hair that color at the start of the series. * Robin has had at least three girlfriends in the past, but breaks up with one once she loses her emotions because she believes it to be unfair to pretend she can feel things. * Her favorite food is a ham sandwich. * She offers to raise Claude Ward, though Tate Barnett takes over that responsibility. * She is the best dancer of the team. * She does not like Flint, and has never trusted him. * She speaks the second-most languages of the girls on the team, second only to Kira (who is a Speaker). * Once, her only wish was for a caliber. * She likes cats and dislikes birds. * She doesn't drink water. * She never fully regains her emotions, though some come back once she gives up her weapons at retirement. * Her body is over 30% metal by the end of the series. * She was second in her class.